


If Mickey Were A Poet - 1

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mickey were a poet, how would he express his relationship with Ian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Mickey Were A Poet - 1

My love for you  
is like spilled ink, [splattered](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50008149691/if-mickey-were-a-poet-1)  
across too many pages,  
clumsily and hurriedly written,  
dyslexic in [rhyme](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50008149691/if-mickey-were-a-poet-1) and reason.  
It never makes sense,  
screams infidelities at feelings  
forced to be swallowed,  
only to sour on strong stomachs  
made weak.  
Impulsive, and irrational  
as the tattoo beneath  
my bruised knuckles,  
too used to conversations  
with faces, walls and other  
[inanimate](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50008149691/if-mickey-were-a-poet-1) things, but never  
used to the touch you give.  
Who gave you the right  
to force emotion out of  
the iron wall around veins,  
blood, a pumping muscle,  
a schism between who I am,  
and who you need me to be?  
Who I need me to be?  
You’ve squeezed a camel  
through the eye  
of a needle, so you   
are a wonder red-haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first poem I wrote for my "If Ian/Mickey Were A Poet" Series. I know Mickey would never write poetry, but hey, a girl can dream. What if? Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This series is also on my Tumblr page, artsyafrodite.tumblr.com, under my "Spilled Ink" tab.


End file.
